


Saint Seiya: La Saga de Afrodita

by Aristides_De_Sedas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristides_De_Sedas/pseuds/Aristides_De_Sedas
Summary: Siglo XIVConoce a un caballero de pegaso anterior al mismo Seiya y Tenma.Que lucho en una guerra contra la diosa del amor y el deseo.Con nuevos caballeros dorados y un ejercito de guerreros del amor.





	Saint Seiya: La Saga de Afrodita

"Cada cierto tiempo la diosa Athena reencarna en una humana para librar una guerra santa al lado de sus caballeros contra algún dios que atente contra la vida de los humanos, Hades y Poseidón son un ejemplo de ellos, pero cave decir que otros dioses también desean el dominio de la tierra, como en esta historia..."

Un niño golpeado y con sangre bajando por su frente, vio a sus padres morir ante el odio que sus otros familiares.

???: oye vendamos al mocoso para conseguir mas dinero.

???: lo haremos mañana en la mañana, ahora vamos a dormir.

El niño solo se refugio mas en sus piernas.

???: por favor... que algún dios me salve de esta tortura.

Y sus plegarias fueran escuchas, una voz en su cabeza se hizo presente.

???: o pequeño Egan, soy el dios Eros y te quiero brindar mi ayuda... te librare de todo este sufrimiento y vengare la muerte de tus padres, con la única condición de que me dejes utilizar tu cuerpo como mi recipiente, para poder reunir a todos los Cupidos de la diosa Afrodita.

El niño lo pensó unos segundos.

Egan: Acepto.

La risa del dios menor se hizo presente, asustando al resto de las personas.

Eros: gracias jovencito...

Egan se puso poco a poco de pie.

Eros: tu cuerpo es excelente para mi objetivo.

???: que estupideces estas diciendo mocoso.

Eros en el cuerpo de Egan dio una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba una posición como si fuera a lanzar una flecha.

Eros: explosión de corazones.

Un arco y flecha de luz se formaron en sus manos, disparo la flecha que impacto con cada uno de los integrantes.

Eros: si hay odio en su corazón es mejor que se preocupen... porque pronto su corazón explotara...

Dicho y echo cada uno los presentes fueron cayendo muertos, Eros cerro sus ojos rosados ojos y al abrir los cambiaron a azules indicando que era Egan.

Egan: gracias dios Eros, y como lo prometí puede utilizar mi cuerpo para cumplir su objetivo.

Egan cerro los ojos y al abrirlo era nuevamente Eros.

Eros: excelente elección niño.

El dios menor empezó a reír mientras se alejaba de esa casa.


End file.
